Pumpkin Festival Party
by Hamstarzchan
Summary: The hamhams are to come to a party featuring Pumpkin Festival, also known as Halloween. Will there be a trick or a treat?
1. The Invation

**Leaves in colours red, orange and yellow fell from the sky. Not one greenry to be found. The ham-hams were busy in the yard outside the clubhouse, racking the leaves into piles, then jumping into them, then doing the work again. There was more playing then working.**

**Then came along a grey hamster, carrying a letter, walking toward the ham-hams. He was Postie the mail carrier. Sending an invation to the ham-hams. They noticed him quickly.**

"Hamha, Postie." the ham-hams called.

"Hamha, ham-hams!" Postie replied. "I have a speical invetaion for all of you!"

"I'll read it!" Maxwell called, and so he did.

**It was an invation to a party, celebrating Pumpkin Festival, also known as Halloween. Every ham-ham from Ham-Ham Land, has to come for some fun and games, and lots of suger-coated sunflower seeds.**

"Wow! I can't wait to go!" Bijou shouted with glee.

"Wait!" Hamtaro shouted. "What's the Pumpkin Festival?"

"What? You mean you didn't know?" Postie asked.

"We didn't know, either." the other ham-hams replied.

"Ok, well... let's see... where to start..." Postie started. "The Pumpkin Festival, is where in olden days, hamsters used to crave scary faces on Pumpkins, calling them Jack-O-Lanturns, after some guy who lost his head, and used a pumpkin instead. It soon became famous around the hamster world, so on October 31 night, would start the Pumpkin Festival. Some years later, children got the idea of dressing up in scary costume, going trick-or-treating."

"And trick-or-treating is?" Oxnard asked.

"It's where you go to door to door. Shouting trick-or-treat, then you get a trick or a treat." Postie replied.

"A treat? Sounds yummy!" Oxnard said while his mouth drooled.

"The letter also says to dress into costumes to the party." Maxwell mentioned.

"Do they have to be scary? I want to be a beautiful princess." asked Bijou.

"Oh, they can be scary or beautiful, or whatever. It's your choice." Postie replied. "Well, I must go, it's getting near October 31st, so I better hurry and deliver the rest of these invations."

"Bye-Q!" the ham-hams called.

"Ok, Ham-hams. We better hurry with our costumes, before the party." Boss said.

"Yes, let's hurry!" they all said.


	2. Costumes

**They all hurried into the clubhouse. Maxwell grabbed a book all about making costumes. The hamhams were to choose which costume they wanted from the book.**

"I'll be a princess, like I said eariler." Bijou said.

"Hmmm... I guess I shall be a cheerleader!" Sandy called out.

"I shall be a football player!" Stan called out next.

"Hmmm, I like this costume of an acorn." Oxnard said to himself.

"Ooh, a costume of a horse." Hamtaro mentioned.

"Two ham-hams can fit in the horse costume." Maxwell replied.

"Then I shall be a horse along with Hamtaro." Boss said.

"Look at this costume of a witch! I wanna be one!" Pashmina said.

"Ookwee!" squeaked Penelope, pointing to a very simple ghost costume.

**And so it went on and on, with talking about which costume to wear, how it'll be made and such. The ham-hams went to the market place, to buy leather, sowing pins and such. However, there wasen't much in stock.**

"Geez, who ever made this party, invitied too many hamsters, everyone who was invited are buying everything they need for the party." mumbled Hamtaro.

"Yes, and we still don't have enough yarn for your horse's mane, Hamtaro." complained Pashmina.

"At least we have white cloth for Penelope's costume." Boss replied.

"Ookwee!" Penelope said, pointing to another store.

"Oh, isn't that the store with very costly items?" Bijou asked.

"Yes, and they're loaded with everything they need." Boss replied.

"I guess hamsters these days are too cheap to buy the things they really need from costly stores." Hamtaro said.

"Should we bother buying from there? I mean, we'll be broke by the time we buy stuff there." Oxnard asked.

"You gotta do, what you gotta do!" Hamtaro replied, as he marched right into the store.

"Time to play follow the leader." Bijou mentioned. "We have no choice, we're shopping there."

**And Oxnard was right, they bought tons of stuff and they were already broke.**

"Think this is enough?" Hamtaro asked.

"I hope so, we're broke!" Boss complained.

"Well, we still hurry to the clubhouse to make the costumes." Bijou replied.

**They all hurried back to the clubhouse. And they quickly started. Pashmina used scizzors to cut holes in Penelope's costume. Bijou helped sown the leather togather for the horse costume, making sure it was big enough for Hamtaro and Boss.**

**Maxwell cut star patterns with yellow leather for his wizord costume, while Oxnard wandered around outside, looking for a stick to be Maxwell's wand. Penelope looked for a broom for Pashmina. Stan tried on many different football helments, while Sandy chose her costume's pompom through the collection of her pompoms.**

**And very soon, they were done and tried the costumes on. They fit very well, and they all huddled togather for some rest after working so hard.**


	3. Pumpkin Patch

**The sun was setting with a nice crisp fall air. The ham-hams were outside injoying it, smelling things around. Then running around. Hamtaro spotted Sparkle walking toward them.**

"Hey, it's Sparkle." Hamtaro called.

"Hamha, Sparkle!" greeted the ham-hams. "Were you invited to the Pumpkin Festival party?"

"No." replied Sparkle. "I'm it's host, that's why."

"Oh." Boss said. "Wait, you once told us you hated us. So why did you invited us?"

"Yes, I did told you." replied Sparkle. "But, I'm feeling a little bit nicer this year, so I've invited you all anyway."

"Halloween 31 is tomarrow. Why are you here? You should get the party ready." asked Hamtaro.

"I have request for you ham-hams." replied Sparkle. "I want you to go to the Pumpkin Patch to find me a big pumpkin for the party, then crave it."

"Sure, we'll find the biggest one you ever saw." said Hamtaro.

"Thank you." replied Sparkle. "Now, hurry up. I want it done by the time I return."

**And Sparkle left. The ham-hams were told she'll return at midnight. So the ham-hams must hurry, and they did. Reaching the Pumpkin Patch sooner then they thought.**

"Ok ham-hams, let's find the biggest pumpkin." called out Hamtaro.

"Um, Hamtaro?" asked Oxnard.

"Yes?" replied Hamtaro.

"What are we going to do with all the Pumpkin seeds?" asked Oxnard.

"We can give a few to you, and take some to the party." replied Hamtaro.

"Great!" smiled Oxnard.

"Ookwee! Ookwee!" Penelope shouted, pointing to a Pumpkin.

**The ham-hams turned around, and stared at the Pumpkin a bit. Their mouths dropping. That Pumpkin was the size of a human sized chair. The biggest they ever saw.**

"... Wow..." was all Bijou could say.

"How the heck are we going to take that Pumpkin back to the clubhouse?" asked Boss.

"There's a human sized wagon over there." Bijou said, pointing to it. "Think it's strong and big enough?"

"By the looks of it, yes." replied Hamtaro.

**It took 1 whole hour to push and pull the pumpkin onto the wagon, and a half an hour, for the ham-hams to figure out how to pull and push the wagon with all of their power. They finally reached the clubhouse, out of breath and running out of time.**

"C'mon ham-hams, no time for a break now. We must hurry!" Hamtaro said, breathing hard.


	4. Craving It

**The ham-hams looked at the giant pumpkin. Holding craving knifes and such, while Maxwell looked at a Jack-O-Lanturn page in his book.**

"First, we cut a circle around the the stem." Maxwell said.

**They all went to the stem, and started to cut the circle, after that, Maxwell told them to pull the the circle out, by grabbing the stem. And as they did, they found an orange mess inside.**

"Eeeew." complained the girls.

"Looks like pumpkin seeds!" Oxnard said, while his mouth drooling. He dived in, but started to drown in the orange goop.

"H-Help, me ham-hams! I can't swim!" Oxnard cried.

"Hold on Oxy!" Hamtaro called out, throwing a rope. Oxnard grabbed on and the ham-hams started to pull him out.

**Everyone calmed down, while Oxnard held a pumpkin seed he grabbed, he nibbled it and spit it out.**

"Yuck! It tastes terrible!" Oxnard complained.

"It's because of the orange goop. We'll roast the seeds later. But, for now, we must empty all of the seeds and slime from the pumpkin." replied Maxwell.

**The ham-hams grabbed some shovels and went hard at work. They also scraped the seeds and slime from the sides of the pumpkin. They climbed a ladder to get out.**

"Oh dear... I'm pooped out!" Cappy said, gasping for air, while sitting on the floor.

"Ham-hams, we still have to crave the face out, Sparkle could come back at any min." Hamtaro replied.

"What should we crave?" Bijou asked.

"Something fast and easy." Maxwell said, eyeing on the clock.

"How about two small eyes and a zig-zag mouth?" Hamtaro asked.

"We should be able to do it before time's out." Maxwell replied.

**The ham-hams looked at the blue-prints and went right to work. They started with the mouth, they pushed the peice out, and took it out of the pumpkin. It now looked more like a mouth. Finally the eyes. And they were all done. And just in time, when Sparkle went inside.**

"Wow! What a hue pumpkin!" Sparkle said. "It's so huge, that I'll pick it up tomarrow, bye ham-hams!"

**As Sparkle left, the ham-hams feel to the ground, sound asleep, with no regrets.**


	5. The Party

**Today was the day, October 31st, the Pumpkin Festival party at Sparkle's mansion.**

**Tons of hamsters gathered around, showing their inventations to the doormen, and entered in the mansion. Music, lights, news reporters will cameras, food and drinks. And don't forget the pumpkin the ham-hams carved. It was lighten up, and it looked like a scary cat!**

**The ham-hams with their costumes on, went in front of the dashing doormen, dressed as little space men,**

"Your inventations?" the doorman asked.

"We're the ham-hams. Sparkle sent us one inventation for all of us to go. Here it is." Hamtaro replied, giving him the paper.

"Thank you. All of the ham-hams may enter." he said, as he stepped away, to let them in.

"Wow!" the ham-hams gasped.

**The stearmers above them, were black n' orange. Ghouls and zombies were hung on the walls. There were hamsters playing old maid, Halloween style. They found it wonderful to see their pumpkin the main attrachtion.**

**The ham-hams broke loose, and started to exporler the wonderful home of Sparkle.**

"Oookwee..." complained ghost penelope, trying to reach a cup so she'll pour herself some "Vampire's Blood" fruit punch, which was actully strawberry juice.

"I'll pour you some, Penelope." Witch Pashmina said to her, doing so. And giving Penelope a cup of it.

"Oookwee!" thanked Penelope, finally she drank some yummy fruit punch.

**Some hamsters were gathering around Oxnard.**

"Help! I've fallen on the ground, and this costume won't let me get up!" yelped Acorn Oxnard.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Queen Sparkle.

**Another group of hamsters, were getting hit my a horse costume, falling, yelling and complaining.**

"Sorry." Hamtaro as the horse head, said.

"Hamtaro, why you do have to be the front, and I have to be the back?" Boss asked, complaining.

"Because, I have the brains in this costume." Hamtaro sighed, annoyed. "Stop asking that question so many times!"

"No, I'm the one with the brains." Wizard Maxwell replied to them, waving his wand for a bit.

**Many other things happened during the party. No one would bother to help Oxnard, at least 9 hamsters tripped over him. Sandy and Stan argued at eachother to see which costume was the best. Boss countiued to ask Hamtaro that same question. And as for Bijou and Sparkle... well...**

"MY royal costume is the best!" Sparkle argued at Bijou.

"No, my princess costume is better any day!" Bijou argued, back.

"This is annoying." sighed Oxnard, watching them, while eatting sunflowerseeds... on the ground... as usual.

"I have an idea!" replied Rex, a little hamster sitting next to Penelope. He grabbed Pashmina's mashed potato's.. and threw it at Sparkle and Bijou.

**Everyone stopped what they're doing and gasped, watching Sparkle and Bijou, who were really getting steamed up.**

"THAT'S IT!" screamed Sparkle. "Bijou, he threw that at me because of you!"

"He threw it at me too!" Bijou replied, grabbing a pumpkin cream pie, about to throw it at Sparkle.

**Sparkle only dodged, and the pie... hit Hamtaro's face. (Hamtaro and Boss had given up. They're out of their costume.) Everyone gasped, and countiued to watch. Hamtaro got mad, and threw an apple at them, but it missed and hit Penelope's forehead instead.**

"LEAVE PENELOPE ALONE!" snapped Pashmina, grabbing fish fingers, and throwing them. They all hit, Boss, Bijou, Hamtaro, and Dexter.

**Suddenly, Seamore (from ham-ham heartbreak) stood up. Taking a deep breath in, about to shout something.**

"FOOD FIGHT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

**Everyone grabbed something and started the chaos. Penelope was hit with blueberry pie's. Pashmina fainted after 8 crab apples smashed into her. And Stan thought he was unstoppable with his helment... until a much smaller pumpkin hit him.**

"No fair, I'm on the ground, and I can't join in the fun!" cried Oxnard. "It sounds so yummy!"

**It countiued for a half an hour, until Sparkle screamed "Get out of my mansion!" at the top of her lungs, which seemed to echo on, all the way to the moon!**

**And so, many hamsters felt. Oxnard regret making an acorn costume, at least the ham-hams were carrying him.**

"It might have been wild. But, I really injoyed it!" Hamtaro shouted with glee. "Did the rest of the ham-hams injoy it too?"

"Yes!" they all replied!

**

* * *

**

**Have a happy Halloween everyone!**

**BAWHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
